The Arthritis Foundation estimates (1985) the number of persons afflicted with arthritis in the U.S. is 37 Million. About 2 to 10 billion dollars are spent in "cures" in each year.
Gold, however, is a valid answer.
Quoting from the Jannuzzi article: "Does Drug Therapy slow radiographic deterioration in Rheumatoid Arthritis?" The abstract says; "We found evidence suggesting that both gold and cyclophosphamide can RETARD radiographic progression of joint destruction". In a placebo-controlled prospective trial it was reported for the first time that gold slowed radiographic progression of joint damage, See Sigler et al "Gold Salts in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis--A double Blind Study", Annals of Internal Medicine, 1974, 80:21-6. Gold salts are a systemic poison, and have toxic side effects. Treatment has to be discontinued in 6 months to a year. The efficacy of gold is supported in a report of the Cooperation Clinics Committee of the American Rheumatism Association: "A controlled trial of gold salt therapy in rheumatoid Arthritis"-"Arthritis/Rheum" 1973, 16:353-8.